


Laughter

by Mhoram



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Bodhi has a tendency to laugh during sex, so much so that Cassian begins to notice.





	

Just as they started to kiss, Bodhi became overcome with a fit of giggles that was almost impossible to stop. Cassian broke off for a brief moment staring up at the pilot.

“Are you alright Bodhi?”

Bodhi shoved his fist in his mouth to prevent more laughter from coming out. He nodded his head despite the darkness, Cassian could see Bodhi’s head bobbing up and down indicating that he was fine.

  
Bodhi on the other hand was not fine, or at least not in the traditional sense. Being this close to Cassian brought him immeasurable joy, so much so it was hard to contain. Cassian pulled him closer until Bodhi was straddling him. A low moan escaped Cassian’s throat as Bodhi began to rub up against him.

 

Cassian was in the process of removing his shirt when Bodhi let out a small chuckle which turned into a snort. It was then that Cassian knew something was wrong, He lift Bodhi’s head towards his.

 

“What’s wrong Bodhi?” All form of casualness gone, he was deadly serious and worried now.

 

Bodhi swallowed before continuing, “I’m so happy right now, It’s kind of hard to take in. After everything I never thought I would be happy again.” He trailed off after that and Cassian didn’t have to ask what he meant.

 

Cassian gripped both sides of Bodhi’s face and held him for a solid minute. A small smile creeped across Cassian’s face as he kissed Bodhi again.

  
“I’m happy too.”

 

They continued on with their love making only pausing occasionally ever so often just laugh. Bodhi's laugh was contagious, Cassian couldn't help but laugh as well. It felt good to laugh.

Cassian racked his brain trying to recall the last time he had laughed but his mind came up with nothing. There had been nothing in his life that made him laugh. The other officers  would try and get a laugh out of him but to no avail.

It came slow at first but soon it became easier and the laughter came out effortlessly. His smile stretched until he was grinning ear to ear. Bodhi smiled back with an equally dazzling smile. 

They both panted and moaned as they continued. Bodhi gave a moan that nearly pushed Cassian over the edge.

Bodhi's face was one full of ecstasy. As Cassian drove deeper inside Bodhi gave out another moan. His member was pressed right against Cassian's stomach. Already he could feel the wetness of Bodhi's tip against his abdomen. He gave soft sigh before collapsing on top of Bodhi.

He could faintly hear Bodhi's soft breaths next to him. His chest rose and fell, his heart rate beat rapidly as he could feel Bodhi next to him.

He turned to look at Bodhi, his hands shifting through his long hair damp with sweat among other things.

He cradled Bodhi's face in his hands and smiled. Bodhi smiled back, the both of them laid beside each other. Each of them content with each others presence.


End file.
